Hello and Goodybye
by NaiOokamiSohma
Summary: Harry didn't hold onto anything more, knowing he didn't have much time left, that he couldn't stay any longer and soon the hero drifted into the darkness of death. **ONE SHOT DRABBLE/THIRD POV**


**Oh my glub, been forever since I've written ANYTHING, but I had read some tragic HP stories with Harry in Azkaban and decided to give my rusty fingers a shot for this tiny piece. Anywho~ hope ya'll people enjoy either way despite it not being very... detail oriented and more thought based, but I've never tried a third view so FIRST TIME - WOOH! XP**

**Disclamier: HP never mine, if it was Harry would have NEVER ended with Ginny, Sirius wouldn't be dead and Remus would have been yaoi with Padfoot.**

* * *

He knew he didn't have much time left, that he couldn't stay any longer no matter how much he desired to stay. But he never held a choice, never was he given that privilege. He had always been played, stringed along for an end he never knew about while others mocked and taunted him, lied and made a fool of him.

He wished to hate them for all they did, to let a deep and warm anger fester inside him as it spread through his body, but then he would pause and recall memories he thought to be true. Memories of happy times when he believed he was loved and cared for.

He couldn't seem to bring himself to hate them then, no matter the lies they told, no matter how many times they had left him and laughed from the fact he had no clue. It was an endless cycle going round and round, hatred then none, misery and longing, defeat and then back again.

It made him feel so weak to even be thanking them for giving him even a semblance of a life, fake or not, but he did. He thanked them whether they had meant it or not, those times before he knew truth were the happiest of his life.

Even in the cold room where shadows danced and voices taunted him, he still held on to the flimsy sense of happiness he once had held. But now it didn't matter. Now he could forget and fall limp into a peaceful bliss where his body shook with tremors of pain, where he could close his blurry eyes and never see another imprinted torment again.

He would never have to listen to the whispers that left his starved stomach hollow and clenched with despair. Slowly he glanced off towards the slight glimmer of the bars to his prison, blinking dazedly and wondering…

Time was ticking heavily; he could feel it in the air around him, his lungs burning with the strain. There would be nothing left by then; he would forget the world before they forgot him, the once sought out hero, the golden boy, the Dark Lord Defeater, The-Boy-Who-Lived – Harry James Potter.

But he was none of those things now. He was barely even Harry Potter, that thin and skeletal figure huddled in the dirtiest of cloth with long greasy black locks making a curtain around the seventeen year old face of an innocent child. No one would picture him with the once brightest of green eyes, now so dull of life.

He was just a pale imitation of Harry Potter now and this Harry Potter was slowly dying.

His life had been hell since the second year when he tried to save Ginny from the Basilisk, thrown into Hell on Earth because the little red head had fallen into a coma that she could never wake up from. They all turned their backs on him, _him_ just a child back then.

Harry tucked the cloth closer to himself, curling just a little tighter, wincing when he moved the wrong way and heard his bones creak. _Just a few more…just a few more_, he thought. It wouldn't be long now. He could feel it inside him, even the magic that had grown and thundered against his weak body to be used, felt as if it was flickering into nothing. Slowly he smiled, feeling his body functions give way into limp nothing. He wouldn't have to worry any longer, to hurt himself with ideas or even be harmed by the thought of living another second.

Harry didn't hold on to anything more, finding nothing more to hold onto and soon the hero had been locked away at such a young drifted into the darkness of death, welcoming with the tiniest of smiles as if being held by an old and treasured friend.


End file.
